


Blue Dahlia

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Psychologists, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, Lucas is whiny, M/M, Psychology, Sehun is calm and wise, but not too much, sehun is whipped, they are nerds here, they suck at feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: Néhány hét múlva lesz öt éve, hogy a fiatal zsenit, a neuropszichológia egyik Nobel-díj várományosát, Oh Sehunt összesodorta az élet egy másik, nála fiatalabb ragyogó elmével. Sehunt több ponton elvarázsolta a másik fiú. A különleges arcával, az örökké lelkesen csillogó szemeivel, azzal a rengeteg jó gondolattal, amivel hirtelenjében, szinte bármikor elő tudott állni, akár derült égből égszakadás.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/ Wong Yukhei | Lucas
Series: Scary nights in the city [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624
Kudos: 2





	Blue Dahlia

Lassan borult a fáradt éjszaka az örökké nyüzsgő városra. Az égbe nyúló épületek fekete palástot öltöttek, s az utcán felkapcsoló lámpák arany szegélyként ragyogták körbe őket. A levegő hűvösebb lett a simogató napsugarak hiányában, a főúton lépésben haladó autók pedig egyre hangosabban tülkülve adtak jelet a türelmetlenségnek.

Egy zsebkendőnyi, de igencsak otthonos bérlakásban furcsa csend volt a késő esti házigazda. A kandallóban halkan pattogott még néhány parázsló széndarab, mintha csak a szobában ülő két férfi figyelmét akarná felhívni, hogy lassacskán kileheli véglegesen lelkét a tűz. De a két alak mozdulatlan maradt, tekintetük továbbra is a kezükben tartott könyv sorait fürkészte.

Órák hossza óta tartott már ez a néma tevéknység. A piciny nappali régi szőnyegén szétszórva hevertek a könyvek, az azokból kiesett, egykor könyvjelzőnek használt lapok, mikre apó, dőlt betűkkel, tömött sorokba jegyzeteltek.

Az ablakhoz közelebbi fotelben ülő, fekete hajú fiú megvakarta a homlokát, majd összehúzta szemöldökét. Pillantása úgy cikázott át az ezerszer olvasott sorokon, akár egy üldözőbe vett őzgida. Az igazat megvallva, nem figyelt igazán arra, amit olvasott. Helyette inkább fülelt, számolta magában, hányszor kezd ficeregni a vele szemben helyet foglaló fiatalabb. Egyszerre csodálta és tartotta szórakoztatónak a másikból áradó akaratot.

\- Ez értelmetlen. - A halk bosszankodás villámként csapott a nappali békés légkörébe. – Teljesen mindegy, mit találok a szakirodalomban, úgyis rácáfolsz valamilyen tudományos megfigyelés felemlegetésével. Meg aztán, úgy teszel, mintha semmit sem érne a munkám. Tudd meg, hogy igenis hozzájárulok legalább annyival a szakterületemhez, amennyivel te a tiedhez. – A fekete hajú fiú felemelte fejét a vádaskodó szavak hallatán és egy fáradt, halvány mosolyt erőltetett ábrázatára, amelyet ő ugyan kedves, békítő szándékú gesztusnak szánt, azonban akaratlanul, de rontott a helyzeten. – Szerinted ez vicces, Sehun?

A fiatalabb fiú hangjába költöző, cinizmussal vegyes felháborodás kiült az arcára is. Arra a gyönyörű, páratlanul esztétikus arcára, amit Sehun úgy imádott tanulmányozni.

Néhány hét múlva lesz öt éve, hogy a fiatal zsenit, a neuropszichológia egyik Nobel-díj várományosát, Oh Sehunt összesodorta az élet egy másik, nála fiatalabb ragyogó elmével. Sehunt több ponton elvarázsolta a másik fiú. A különleges arcával, az örökké lelkesen csillogó szemeivel, azzal a rengeteg jó gondolattal, amivel hirtelenjében, szinte bármikor elő tudott állni, akár derült égből égszakadás.

\- Türelmetlen vagy, Lucas. – Sehun hangja a sok hallgatástól berekedt és most úgy karcolta a másik fiú dobhártyáját, mint üveget az éles acél. – Soha nem állítottam, hogy nem ér semmit a munkád. Ellenkezőleg, kifejezetten ígéretesek a jelenlegi kutatásaid is.

\- Csak téged éppenséggel nem érdekelnek. – Lucas nem adott lejjebb a dacból, elhatározta, hogy ezúttal nem enged az idősebb nyugodt, bölcs szavainak.

\- Ez nem igaz, és ezt nagyon jól tudod. – Sehun felállt és az alacsony, üvegből készült, ovális dohányzóasztalról felkapta az üres csészéket.

Lucas követte tekintetével a vékony, magas alakot, egészen addig, míg az el nem tűnt a parányi konyha ajtajában, aztán az ölében heverő könyvre meredt. Úgy érezte soha nem kapja meg azt az elsimerést, amire igazán vágyik és amit hosszú ideig maga előtt is tagadott.

Már rég nem az hajtotta a fiatal, szőke lángelmét, hogy felvegye a versenyt a nála sokkal idősebb kollegáival. Inkább motiválta az, hogy lenyűgözze Sehunt. Hogy valami igazán nagy felfedezésre tegyen szert, ami ámulatba ejti az idősebbet, ami sárba tiporja Sehun egóját.

Valójában szó sem volt arról, hogy Sehun fölényeskedő lett volna valaha is a fiatalabbal. Sokkal inkább jellemző volt, hogy egyenrengúként tekintett a másikra, néha még úgy is lehetett érezni, hogy Sehun tiszteli őt. Jobban, mint a saját munkatársait, jobban, mint a szakmabeli elődjeit. És éppen ez bosszantotta a fiatalabbat. Ettől érezte magát ostobának, akárhányszor nem volt tisztában valami orvosi kifejezéssel, ettől érezte magát haszontalannak mindakkor, mikor Sehun kikérte a véleményét egy-egy tanulmányáról. Szinte zubogott benne a vágy, hogy legyűrje az idősebbet, hogy megmutassa neki, ő a jobb, ő az okosabb. Nem sejtette, hogy Sehun mindezt tudja jól. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy az idősebb úgy olvas a gesztusaiban, mint valami klasszikus irodalom sorai közt.

\- Lehiggadtál? – Sehun kifejezéstelen arca fentről tekintett le a szőke fiúra, aki a számára nevetségesen rövid kanapén elfekve támasztotta fejét továbbra is a karfán. A kérdés hallatán mérgesen villantak meg a szemei, s csak még jobban ingerelte, hogy az idősebb épp a feje fölül tekint le rá. A gondolatra vér szökött az arcába, és a homlokán duzzadni kezdett egy ér. – Akkor gondolom nem. – Azzal Sehun továbbált, letette a dohányzóasztalra a két bögrét, amivel visszatért, bennük gőzőlgő kávéval, majd lehuppant a helyére.

Újabb csend telepedett a szobára. Ezúttal feszült semmittevéssel telt. Lucas bámult a kandalló mélyére, ahol már rég kialudt az utolsó parázs is. Percről percre fészkelte be a bűntudat magát a gondolataiba. Már-már ott tartott, hogy bocsánatot kér, mikor a feje mellett roppant Sehun térdizülete, kis híján a frászt hozva a fiatalabbra, ahogyan mellé guggolt.

Hamarosan Sehun hatalmas tenyere Lucas vállát melegítette, s a fiatalabb az óvatos érintéstől enyhülni látszott.

\- Tudod, az igazság az, hogy azt hiszed, mások segítségére tanultad meg a szakmád, valójában viszont a legkülönlegesebb eset, akivel találkozhatsz, az te magad vagy. - Sehun hangja vészjóslóan mélyre hatolt Lucas tudatában, olyan szakadékot hasítva magának, amiben a sötétséget végtelen tátongó lyukként szimbolizálhatták volna. – Nézd, Lucas, szerinted hány olyan kivételes ember születik, mint te? Itt vagy, a huszas éveidet sem kezdted még taposni, de már lediplomáztál, mérföldekre előrébb jársz, mint a korosztályod, mint a nálad idősebbek. És ez mind annak köszönhető, aki vagy.

\- Jaj, el ne kezdd. – Lucas megpróbált felülni, de Sehun erős keze a kanapéhoz szögezte.

\- Miért nem akarod megismerni önmagad? Miért nem próbálod meg megérteni, mi zajlik benned? Miért...

\- Mert nem érdekel. Lehet, hogy te imádnád, hogy betolsz egy gépbe és kismillió méregdrága felvételt készítesz az agyamról, de én, veled ellentétben nem megfigyelni akarom a katasztrófákat, hanem megelőzni. – A fiatal fiú szájából úgy ömlött az indulat, mint egy megállíthatatlan lavina.

\- Hogy nevezheted katasztrófának? A disszociatív személyiségzavar a maga módján... – Sehun arcára őszinte ámulat ült ki, amitől olyan gyermeki lett az arca, hogy Lucas egy pillanatra nem hitt a saját szemének, mégis, szinte ösztönösen vágta félbe az idősebb érvelését

\- Neked könnyű. – Lucas tett még egy kísértletet, hogy megpróbáljon felülni. Ezúttal sikeres volt, Sehun keze lehullott a válláról és a kanapé puha párnájába csapódott. – Te egyedül vagy a fejedben.

A bűntudat fojtogatta légkör egyre csak terebélyesedett a csöppnyi szobában. Olyan lassan, olyan hosszan, hogy szinte úgy tűnt, soha nem lesz vége a zsebkendőnyi térnek. Sehun továbbra is guggolt, bámulta még egy ideig a pontot, ahol az előbb még Lucas feje volt, majd nagyot nyelt és az arcát a tenyerébe temető fiú felé fordult.

\- Sajnálom. – Komoran csengett a szó, s sokáig zúgott a levegőben az idősebb baritonja. – Sajnálom, hogy azt hiszed, kísérleti alanyként tekintek rád – Lucas erre már felemelte a fejét és azzal az őszinte, szeretetre méltó, kíváncsi csillogással nézett a másikra.

Kimondatlan szavak maradtak a levegőben. Mindketten érezték, hogy a másik fél bevallani valamit, s hogy a titoknak súlya van.

Csak bámult egymásra a két fiatal. Kezdett minden semmivé foszlani, mintha nem történt volna az imént szóváltás kettejük között, mintha Lucas nem vágyta volna egy pillanatra a fölényt, mintha az ablakban kékellő dália nem hajtotta volna le a fejét, sóvárogva a simogató napfény után.

\- Kérlek... - Lucas hangja elfojtva csengett, pupillája pusztán egy tág, sötét folt volt, melyet egy aranybarna gyűrűként írisze ölelt körül.

Sehun tétován tekintett a szőke fiú elgyötört arcára. Soha nem tett ilyet. Soha nem érzett rá késztetést. Nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán akarja-e ő is. Csak figyelte, ahogyan Lucas végignyal kiszáradt ajkán, s merészen bámulja Sehunét és vár, sőt könyörög reszketeg levegővételeivel.

Egy pillanat tört része volt az egész. Sehun csak döntött és a szőke fiú térdére támaszkodva odahajolt, összeérintve ajkait a fiatalabbéval, s azonnal robbant is benne az érzés, a mellkasát felfeszítő melegség, a borzasztó, mindent elsöprő forróság, ami miatt úgy érezte, ereiben vér helyett láva folyik. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Lucas apró szusszanással leplezte meglepettségét.

Annyira elodázott volt a csók. Lucas végtelenül ügyetlenül próbálta Sehun ajkát táncra bírni, amire az idősebb csak mg ügyetlenebb mozdulatokkal felelt, mégis nekik megfelelt, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg Lucas keze Sehun tarkójára nem siklott, s mindkettejük szíve harsány dübörgésbe nem kezdett.

Döbbenten rebbentek szét. Sehun nem mert a fiatalabb szemébe tekinteni. Csak állt a fiú felett félszegen, tekintetét a szemközti falnak szegezve. Lucas sóhajtott, majd felállt. Vészesen közel az idősebbhez. Érezte, hogy reszket a másik, így óvatosan, mintha csak attól félne elriasztja, maga felé fordította Sehun arcát, s homlokukat összeérintve lehunyta a szemét.

A másodpercek most megfoghatatlanul szökelltek át a jelenből a múltba, s Lucas nem akarva elszalasztani egyet sem, megragadta az idősebb ökölbe szorított kezeit, és lassan, de annál határozottabban bírta rá, hogy ellazítsa ujjait és összefűzhessék őket.

Lucas nem láthatta, ahogyan Sehun arcára halvány, izgatott mosoly költözik, éppen akkor, mikor a búskomor, kék dália könnycseppként egy szirmát a párkányra ejtette.


End file.
